


Sad Skies

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mind Meld, What Was I Thinking?, i need to sleep tbh, mind magic, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: “We should run away.” Barty tells the younger without looking away from the wonders before him. “Lets run away together, love”Harry pause, while Barty appeared saner within their shared minds he was still unpredictable, he still kept Harry on his toes. The younger wizard could feel his lips pulling down in to a frown, lips pressed tightly together in a pale line.“We can't-” Harry began, trying to reason with the man at his side but Barty was already pulling his eyes away from the stars and turning to Harry, his eyes slightly manic.





	

\---

Harry allows the uncomfortable feeling of slipping in to someone else's mind and allowing them to find his mind in return consume him. It used to be uncomfortable, the connection hardly holding but the mind magic's are difficult to master but not impossible. The green eyed wizard keeps his eyes closed as he feels the fantasy that forms in their mind form around them, feels Barty's hand slip in to his own, locking their hands comfortably together.

He is no longer in the dark dorm room of the lion's tower, instead he stood in an open field, the stars thrown haphazardly above them, a beautiful accident. Barty tilts his head upwards to admire the sky that stretched unendingly above them.

“I'd almost forgotten what the night sky looked like.” Barty told the shorter who watched on amused from his side. Harry had always easier to be amused by Barty's reaction rather than saddened by the reason for it, so he simply hums in agreement and tips his own face towards the sky.

With a wave of his hand, a motion that's just for show really the sky changed, stars glowing as constellations taught to him by Sirius during his fourth year formed. Barty smiles, his tongue flicking over his lips and his eyes holding on to sanity that he could only seem to find within his mind.

“We should run away.” Barty tells the younger without looking away from the wonders before him. “Lets run away together, love”

Harry pause, while Barty appeared saner within their shared minds he was still unpredictable, he still kept Harry on his toes. The younger wizard could feel his lips pulling down in to a frown, lips pressed tightly together in a pale line.

“We can't-” Harry began, trying to reason with the man at his side but Barty was already pulling his eyes away from the stars and turning to Harry, his eyes slightly manic.

“We could see the stars together and not just-” he gestured around them, talking over Harry's weak protests. “We could-"

It was Harry's turn to interrupt now as he agreed, “We could.” Barty's eyes brighter, tongue flicking across his lips before the younger wizard continued firmly, “We could but we can't, we won't.”

They both pause for a moment and let the comforting silence of their minds settle between them, they've had this argument so many times before it almost seems ridiculous to continue but they were both nothing if not _stubborn_.

“Neither of us could leave Barty,” Harry reminds him softly “they're hunting you and they would never take their eyes off me. We'd be hunted on both sides.”

The older wizard frowns, looking back to the sky and squeezing their joint hands comfortingly, “I know.” he tells the younger, voice hallow and ringing with underlying sadness. “I know.” he repeats again, more for himself than anyone else.

They both look to the stars agaoin, “We could run away.” Harry says wistfully before concluding much with much sadness. “But we won't.”

\---

 


End file.
